Family Time!
by Humanity Ceases To Amuse Me
Summary: As our favorite albino threesome takes care of kids, they find out they are a very big pain in the Shh!


**Humanity: Hi! I'm new here so I don't really know how all these things work so I hope you guys will help!**

**Reason: I'm doing this because I was bored for the summer :D**

**Summary: Oneshot: As our favorite albino threesome takes care of kids, they also learn that they are a very big pain in the Shh!**

**Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia: Three, two, one... Humanity doesn't own Yugioh!**

**~ Daycare ~**

"WAHHHHH!" a wail pierced the ears of the ones nearby. "Bakura! Come here with the food!" a small male in the age of his early twenties screams. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" another man yells throughout the household. "Uncle! Timmy hid my toys again!" a high-pitched voice screamed at a different man. "Oh?~ Did he? It must've been my skills that taught him to be this successful," he grinned. "Akefia, come here and hold down Becky if you don't have anything to do!" Ryou yelled from another room. Belle pouted and walked away, heading towards the kitchen.

"Bakura-_san_!~" she called out. "What?!" Bakura hollered, giving her a frightening look. "I-I just wanted some food," she stammered. "Well... as you can see-" "Bakura! I don't have time for you! Give me the food!" Ryou shouted, grabbing the bowls of food and stomping away. "Just grab something from the fridge. We don't exactly have any time before Ryou cracks," Bakura said, opening a cabinet and crawling in.

Belle skipped to the fridge and pulled a plate of jelly out of the fridge. And just as she was shutting the fridge door close, two voices asked,"What's that you're holding?" "Kyaaahhh!" she screamed in fright. She dropped the plate and it made a very loud '_Splat!'_ on the floor. She looked at it in shock. She looked at the two boys behind her. Of course it was the twins, Jack and Jeff. They looked at her with a straight face. They weren't going to apologize just like all the other times.

"OOOORRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled her battle cry and chased them. "Try and catch us with those short legs1" they sing-song.~ Steven Walked out of the bathroom just as the chase passed him. He looked at them and walked towards the living room. There he found his best friend, Johnny. "Hey man," he fistbumped Johnny. "Hey. So there anything new in life?" Johnny said, rolling over for Steven to sit on the sofa.

"Nope. Just a bit more screaming then before," he replied. "Think we should help?" Johnny asked. There was a silence between them. "Nah," and turned on the tv. Monica looked around her surroundings. There was a white-haired man's face in front of her. He had really shiny skin so she reached her little up. Thing was, she was unintentionally slapping him and was making him cry so he had shiny skin. "M-Monica... Please stop..." Ryou begged with tears running down his cheeks. (like the anime face with waterfalls running down their face)

Akefia chuckled. "Maybe she's just a born sadist," he mused. Ryou glared at Akefia. "Then you try and take this abuse," Ryou said, handing Akefia Monica. Monica looked at the new man in front of her. His face looked like poop. Maybe there was poop stuck on his face? She lifted her hand once again and pulled the mysterious man's cheeks. He made a funny face when she pulled so she pulled even harder. Ryou giggled and said,"So how's that?" "Mufing I catf handal," Akefia said, his face twisted in pain.

Ryou full out laughed and rolled on the floor.

**~ A little yaoi fluff never hurt anyone ~**

(yes this is intention to be centered)

A long sigh came out of Ryou's mouth as he landed on the sofa after getting all the children was put to sleep.

Bakura and Akefia landed on the sides of Ryou and released a sigh as well.

"Good job, you two," Ryou said, rubbing their heads.

"How about a different kind of congratulatory gift," Akefia said, leaning closer to Ryou.

"Yeah yadonushi. We haven't had a good day. Play with us for a little bit," Bakura said.

Monica silently crawled towards the living room. As she reached there, she saw the white-haired man playing a game with two other people.

They were all breathing pretty hard.

When she grows up she definitely has to ask what game they were playing.

And with that in mind, she crawled away.

**~ Nighttime Care *wink,wink* ~**

**Humanity: I hope that was an okay story. A little short but I really, really hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Ryou: And on that note. Bye!**

**Humanity: Hey you stole my line! Review Please!**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
